A World of Color
by SteampunkDuskull
Summary: Roderick is just your normal everyday dude. but one day, he gets sucked into a portal that sends him to the world of Splatoon! On Earth, Splatoon wasn't even an idea yet, so it's a whole new experience for Roderick, who gets transformed into an Inkling! Along the way, he meets Kira, an Inkling who's heart is with her team. Can Roderick learn the ways of these kids before disaster?
1. Chapter 1

Hyah, (insert username of whoever cares to view my page)!

This is a splatoon fanfiction. if you hate the game, don't read XD

Please enjoy!

A World Of Color

Chapter 1

"Don't let go! You must come with me!"

Roderick woke up with a jolt. He'd been having the same dream every night for 2 years now. And he never even knew what it was about. He never saw a clear picture. Just a bunch of fuzzy colorful dots. The only thing in focus was his arm, grasping something he could not see. Then he always woke up after that voice echoed away. Roderick groaned and got out of bed.

Roderick was an 18-year old dude with black hair and green eyes. He absolutely hated facial hair, so he kept himself free of it. He was a bit taller than someone of his age, and kind of skinny. He was quiet around others, but enjoyed talking to his black-electric green beta fish, named Wally Walleye.

He had a master's degree in art, and was currently working towards a job at Nintendo. He worked for the Walt Disney company, creating many characters and worlds for them, and best of all, he enjoyed his job. He was living in a roomy apartment in Colorado, with a perfect view of the mountains.

Roderick grabbed a box of Frosted Flakes out of the pantry, then walked to his fridge and opened the door. "Ugh. Out of milk again." He grumbled. He put the cereal in the pantry again and pulled an apple out of the fridge instead. He walked over to his desk, which was covered in drawings of all sorts of creatures and worlds, and part of the desk was invaded by all sorts of figurines. He sat down and started sketching Jack Skellington chilling with a Duskull, when all of a sudden he heard a WHHOMMMNEEEAAAW. "What in the-?!" He started, and walked in the direction of the noise, which was coming from his room. "I'll bet it's the heater again. That idiot repairman has no idea how to fix anything." He said angrily. He opened the door to his room, but as soon as he did, he was sucked up into some kind of blue and orange portal. "Whhaaa!" He shouted, and started being sucked toward a single pinprick of light far in the distance.

(Well, that's the best I can do for now. Sorry if it's confusing, It'll pick up later!)


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Inkopolis

Alright, I'm back!

A World of Color

Chapter 2

Gearing up

"WwwaaaAAAAAaaOOFF!"

Roderick faceplanted into concrete. He groaned due to serious pain in his face. He laid there for a few seconds, until he felt something tap his shoulder. "Hey, sir? Are you alright?" He heard a voice say to him. Roderick lifted himself off the concrete and his eyes fell upon a girl of about 14. But, one thing stuck out to him in particular. Her hair had... Tentacles? not only that, but it was a dark purple. He shook his head in disbelief, then stared wide eyed at this strange teenager. The girl raised an eyebrow. "Might I ask why you are staring at me like that? Is there ink on my face?" She asked. Roderick continued to stare. He finally came back to his senses to ask, "wha.. Where am I? Who are you? And wh... Why does your hair have tentacles?!" He asked, absolutely frightened now.

The girl looked at him, perplexed. "Are you sure you don't have a concussion?" She said. "No, seriously! I have no idea where I am!" He exclaimed. "There was a portal, and I walked into it, and, and, and I started being transported through a blue and orange vortex, and then I-" "whoa, woah! Slow down! I'll explain some things, but first I need you to shut your trap. This is Blackbelly Skatepark, and there is a Splat Zone currently being fought out there, and our main city is Inkopolis, and, wait, where are you from?" The squid girl asked. "Oh, I'm from Colorado Springs. " he replied. The squid girl seemed to think about this for a moment, and then began to talk again. " well, from what I remember, Colorado Springs is in America, right? Right. So, all of you land critters went exsinct, due to the rising sea levels, which made room for us to come up and grow into squid-human hybrids. " she said.

"So, like squid kids?" Roderick asked. The squid girl gave him an irritated look. "Seriously? Squid kids? You should take a look at your face." She replied, and handed him a mirror. He aimed it at his face, and saw it was all scarred up. "Wow, it doesn't hurt as bad as it- OH MY GOD!" He wasn't staring at his scars now, but at his head. Where his black, messy hair usually was, there was now shiny, Light blue hair, and what looked like tentacles were tied up by a beaded band. "My... MY HAIR! It's hideous!" He yelled, trying to cover it with his hands. "Come on, there's a turf war starting in a few minutes, and I'd really appreciate if you could stop screaming about your hair and help us out." She said to him. "Uhh, sure!" Roderick replied. The squid girl's face lit up a bit. "Great! By the way, I'm Kira." Kira said. "Oh, I almost forgot! You're gonna need some gear!" She said, and ran over to a small wooden shed. "C'mon!" Kira gestured for Roderick to follow.

The shed had a wooden sign on it that said "SPARE GEAR" in black paint. Kira opened the door. "You're gonna need this. And this. And some of these." She said, and started tossing things to Roderick, who could barely hold the Ink Tank she gave him. "Ok. This is your ink tank," she said, and took it out of his arms and held it upwards. "This holds the ink that you fire from your weapon, which brings me to this," she took a small, rectangular gun out of his hands. "This is the Splattershot Jr. It's the most basic weapon, but everybody started with it at one point." She said. "It's with this that you fire out the ink that's for covering the ground and for splatting enemies." Finally, Kira took a pair of simple black sneakers out of his hands. "What do I need those for? I already got- wow! These shoes are cool!" He just then noticed his pair of blue and yellow Seahorses he was wearing, and stopped to admire them. Kira rolled her eyes. "Well, you don't want to get your snazzy Seahorses covered in ink do ya?" She said. "You're gonna encou- uh oh." She said.

Roderick quickly turned around to see a tallish inkling with blue hair and a graphic tshirt, and was carrying a Splattershot Pro. "Well, well, well. Another noob has joined the party. You're gonna eat my ink!" He cackled. Roderick whimpered and cowered away. Kira stepped in front of Roderick. "Seriously, Indigo? You're so immature! Give him a chance." She said defensively. Indigo Withdrew. "Oh fine. You always seem to find a way to minipulate me, Kira. I can't wait to crush Squishy here when the match starts. I'll see you losers then." He turned without a second glance and stalked off. "Alright, the match is just about to start. I hope you're ready." Kira said to Roderick. "Hah, are you kidding me? I'm ready for anything! I'm gonna splat that big dunce so hard he's gonna flip!" Roderick said, overly confident. Kira just rolled her eyes and said, "I hope so."


	3. Chapter 3 It Begins

Alright, next chapter!

A World Of Color

Chapter 3

It Begins

It was finally time. The Splat Zone ended, and it was almost time for Roderick's first ever Turf War. The jellyfish cleanup crew came in with mops and started cleaning up the green and yellow ink from the just-ended Splat Zone. the respawn portal's ink were changed to purple and blue. Kira sprinted over to two of these squid kids, who also had purple hair. One of them was a male, who, for a reason that was not apparent to Roderick, was wearing a gas mask. The other one, being a girl, was rocking a backwards ball cap. Roderick was straightening his shirt out to hide wrinkles that weren't there. But when he looked up, the three squid children were not there anymore. "May as well wait for them at that portal thingy," Roderick decided. "They may have just grabbed a quick swig of soda." He reached the spawn point, which had a pool of purple ink in it. He stepped awkwardly into the ring.

Fwwiinng!

Purple ink swirled around his hair, and dyed it purple. Roderick stared in awe. "Ooooooh!" He wowed. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw something blink. He looked down and nearly jumped out of his skin. Sitting calmly in the pool of purple ink, were three small purple squids staring up at him. One was looking at him a wierd way. After about a minute, they... Stood up? They soon stood as tall as Roderick, and were covered in ink. They shook it off, flinging some on Roderick. They were squid kids, just like him. Kira was right next to him. That was the one staring at me awkwardly, Roderick thought. A black screen flipped down, and the word "READY?" written in purple was displayed on the screen. "Ok, see that ink tank on your back?" Kira said to Roderick. He turned his head to view the glass cylinder on his back that was filled with purple ink. "That's your ammo. Once the tank is empty, you gotta-

An air horn went off, and the screen flashed "GO!"

The three inklings around Roderick dashed off the spawn point and fired their ink everywhere. One was even using a giant roller. Confused, Roderick ran off the spawn point and pulled the trigger on his small, rectangular gun. A plop of ink flew out and landed on the ground. Roderick smiled and started shooting ink like crazy. Indigo saw Roderick being completely careless, and started running toward him. He grinned evilly and morphed into a squid, and swam towards him. He was now directly behind Roderick, and quietly morphed back into an Inkling. Indigo held down his trigger, and shot Roderick square in the back. "WAAUUUGHH!" Roderick yelled, and fell face first into a puddle of blue ink. He felt himself drift into the air, and saw his ink tank, gun, shoes, and shirt laying covered in blue ink on the ground. He blacked out for a moment, then found himself standing in the purple spawn point. He started shooting again, covering a bit of ground. He was just about to shoot down an enemy inkling, and pulled the trigger.

But nothing came out.

"Crap! I got no ammo left!" He said in defeat. He saw Kira nearby and shouted, "Hey, Kira! I ran out of ink! What do I do now?" He said. She didn't answer, being extremely focused on whatever she was doing. She splatted someone on the other team, let out a relived sigh, then turned to Roderick and her face immediately changed to a rage. "You're telling me that you have NO idea how to go Squid Mode?! What kind of an Inkling are you?!" She yelled at him. Roderick was stunned. He heard something fall at his feet. "Oh god no!" Kira said in fear, and dashed off. Roderick looked down at his feet and saw a strange triangle-shaped contraption.

He blacked out again.

He dashed off of the spawn point, determined to get at least one kill.

Splat.

Respawn.

Splat.

Respawn.

Splat.

Respawn.

He ran off of his spawn, but just as he placed his finger on the trigger, a buzzer went off and the loudspeaker announced, "GAME!"

Roderick and his team walked off of the arena. Kira was walking next to him, her face red with anger. "Kira, I-" Roderick started, but was cut off when Kira punched him in the mouth. Blood rushed out of his mouth, and he held his hands over it. "MMMHHppph!" He tried to say through his hands. When the teams were gathered at the entrance to the skatepark, a large television flickered to life. It showed the skatepark from a bird's eye view. There was huge quantities of blue ink everywhere. Barely any purple ink was visible. A cat hopped up onto a box, and started tallying the score, he put down a note pad he was writing on, and said, "the winner of this Turf War iiiiss..." He paused, then after a full five seconds of suspense, he pulled a blue flag with a squid on it from behind his back. The blue team was whooping with joy. The purple team wasn't as joyful. They groaned with defeat. Kira just stood quietly, her face still red. Roderick was a deep red, but not because of anger, but embarrassment. He held his head low. The cat gave him a few coins. "Good effort!" The cat said encouragingly.

Roderick slouched away. Kira stalked up behind him and tripped him. "Waauugh!" Roderick flopped to the ground. "how could you do this to my team?!" She yelled at him. She pulled him up, but when he was on his feet, she grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him. "You're a failure! 'I don't know how to refill my ink tank!'? Seriously!?" She let go of him and he fell to the ground again. "I mean, look at you! You're pathetic! You can't even keep yourself up! You are a disgrace to Inkopolis!" She said, seriously dissapointed. "All I can tell you is this. Inkopolis's 50th anneversary is coming up, and they're hosting a huge party and Splatfest. If you play like you did today, you'll forever be looked down upon and I will never help you again. Heck, I might never even talk to you you're such a flop!" She stormed past him, never looking back once. Roderick slouched over, his face now showing sadness, "she's right, I am a failure." He said quietly. He walked silently in the street. It started to downpour. Roderick found an alley, and curled up under a small awning, and fell asleep, hugging his Splattershot Jr. To his chest.


	4. Chapter 4 Starting Fresh

sorry for my inactivity, I've had a lot of things going on and haven't had time to post.

A World of Color

chapter 4

Starting again

"Hon? You alright? You fell asleep in my alley."

Roderick opened his eyes, groaning. When his eyes finally focused, he saw a giant dark purple spike ball speaking to him. "Huh? Wha? Oh, sorry, uhh.. Mr... Mrs..." Roderick started, still only half awake, but the thing cut him off. "The name's Spike." Spike replied. "Yeah, I saw ya collapse in a clumsy heap and not move, so I thought you was dead. But thank goodness you're not." Roderick heaved himself up and picked up his gun. "Well, thank you, but I gotta get going." Roderick replied, and ran out of the alley. "I got some splatting to do!" He yelled.

Running into the plaza, feeling as if he was the happiest squid in the world, Roderick was ready to make up for his blunder yesterday. He was about to walk into the battle building when a large television flickered to life. Everyone in the plaza turned their attention to it, eager to know what was to appear. Interested, Roderick joined the crowd of excited squid kids. the television started playing some music, showed a logo of sorts, then two adorable girl inklings appeared. One was in a pink outfit, the other in green. "What's up, squids?" The one in pink said. "As you know, I'm Callie!" the pink one smiled. "And I'm Marie!" The green one said. "And we're here to bring you some squid-tastic news!" Callie jumped into the air excitedly. "Woohoo!" Marie exclaimed. There was a moments pause, and then Callie continued."The maps have been switched!" Callie said. "The new maps in rotation are Pirahna Pit and Bluefin Depot!" Callie said cheerfully. The inklings watching whooped and danced around, clearly satisfied with the new arenas. "Well that's all we have for you guys today." Callie concluded. "Until next time... Staaaaaaayy Fresh!" The two said in unison. The big screen TV flickered off. The inklings all started talking excitedly amongst one another. Roderick took a moment to really take in what Callie and Marie had announced, then walked to the battle building.

Ready? the small television flashed.

Roderick, now having learned from mistakes, was ready to take on a Turf War in Pirahna Pit. He and him teammates were yellow, and the opposing team was green.

GO!

He dashed off the platform with his other teammates, spraying ink everywhere. He dodged two Splat Bombs, charged his special and gave his team the upper hand with his Bubbler, and even splatted an unsuspecting enemy. He threw Splat bombs left and right, and fought with all of his might. "Booyah!" He shouted, and his teammates were definetely thinking the same thing, because they started shouting too. Roderick jumped onto a conveyor belt and started running. But... why wasn't he moving? He looked down to see that the conveyor belt was moving the the other direction! He quick jumped off, and unintentionally landed on an enemy teammate. Realizing that his Bubbler was charged, he quick activated it and splatted the inkling. Getting an idea from the conveyor, he heard enemies and threw a bomb on the belt, which was carried down the the other team, and exploded right in their faces. "Haha!" Roderick whooped. He refilled his tank and threw one more splat bomb, and then the buzzer went off. Both teams filed off. One of Roderick's teammates came up and gave him a hich five. "That was awesome!" He said. "For a new guy, you sure got some potential!"

Like at Blackbelly Skatepark, there was a large TV here that was used to determine the winner. The same cat, who Roderick learned that his name was Judd, tallied the score. It was very close, but Judd would know the winner. "The winner isss..." He paused, Then pulled out a yellow flag. Roderick's team was overjoyed. After they calmed down, Judd gave them their rewards. "Excelent work, Yellow Team!" The cat purred. When Roderick walked up to collect his sick reward of 1000 cash, the cat apparently recognized him. "Well, well! You've certanly improved! I would love to see more action like that again. keep it up!" He said. Overjoyed, Roderick thanked his team then ran towards Inkopolis plaza. he was thinking about the Custom Splattershot Jr. he saw, as well as the Krak-On Splat Roller, the 52 Gal, and-His dream weapon- The H-3Nozzlenose. His mind was crouded with these thoughts so much so that he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, and ran right into someone. They both flopped to the ground. "Oh my, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention, and I-Kira?" He said in disbelief. Laying on the ground with him, was Kira, her purple hair shining in the Just-Beginning sunset. "Oh, hey Roderick. I say the match you just played, and I gotta admit, you were pretty fresh." She said, smiling. Roderick's face turned Octoling Pink. "Oh, thanks.' he said. Kira held out her hand, and helped him up. "So, what was it you wanted to purchase?" She asked. "Oh, yeah! I was thinking about buying the Custom Splattershot Jr, But then I was thinking about a Roller. What do you think?" He said, curious to know what weapons she prefered. "Well, I personally like anything but Chargers. So a Slosher, 52 Gal. Deco or even the Krak-On roller would be swell options. But, considering you're still new to all this, I think that the Custom Splattershot Jr. is a great idea." She said. Roderick smiled, and together they walked to Ammo Knights, discussing thier favorite weapons.

"Good evening, and welcome! What can I interest you two in today?" Sheldon said helpfully. "I'd like to purchase a Custom Splattershot Jr, please!" Roderick said. "Ahh, a favorite of all beginners! Be back in a jiffy!" Sheldon said, and unlocked a door and entered. probably where he keeps the weapons, Roderick thought. Sheldon soon reappeared, holding a gun that looked very similar to the one Roderick already owned, with the exception of the orange and yellow star sticker on the gun. "Would you like to test it first?" Sheldon asked kindly. "Sure, why not?" Roderick relplied. "Splendid! right this way, please." Sheldon led them through a different door, leading to an outside walled area, filled with squid shaped balloons. "This area is always open to you, for your convenience." The horseshoe crab added, then reentered the building. "Alright, time to test this bad boy out!" Roderick said. He shot out a few plops of ink, then a bunch, then many. He practiced his aim, threw a Disruptor, tried out his Ecolocater, until he was satisfied. "Yup. This is the weapon I was desinted to use!" He said. Kira just rolled her eyes and laughed. "Come on, Mr. Hero-With-A-Tiny-Weapon. Let's go buy it of you love it so much." she replied. They walked back into the store. Sheldon gave them a minute, then said, "Are you satisfied with the weapon?" He asked. "Yes, I feel that it's right for me." Roderick answers. "Alright, That'l be 800 please." Sheldon said patiently. Roderick dug 800 cash out of his pocket and handed it to the Horseshoe crab. "Thank you much, and have a good day! Sheldon said to them as they were leaving the store.

Roderick was almost crying, he was so excited about his new weapon. "Hey, Emotions, where did you stay last night?" Kira asked. "Oh, I splept in that alley over there." Roderick replied casually. Kira looked at him in disbelief, then pulled herself back to her senses. "Well you could crash at my place for a while," She offered kindly. " They're off helping Capn' Cuttlefish, and won't be back for a while. I'm sure they won't mind!" Roderick thought about this, then agreed. "Sure!" He said. Kira grinned and started running to a line of nice-looking apartments. "Come on!" She said. After a bit of running, Kira and Roderick were a the second story of Calamari County Apartments. Kira took a silver key out of her pocket, turned the lock, opened the door. It was a nice, roomy place. There seemed to be just enough for the kitchen, office, bedrooms, living room and bathroom. Roderick also noted that Kira's family seemed to have a pretty good income, just by looking at the appliances and furniture. There was also something about it that reminded him of his old apartment, which made him feel a bit homesick. 'Do you mind sleeping on the couch?" Kira asked. "That's cool with me." Roderick answered. Kira dissapeared into what Roderick assumed was her room, and came out a bit later wearing sweatpants. "They make great pajamas, do they not?" She said to herself. Kira opened the fridge and pulled out a strange kind of fruit. "Help yourself!' Kira told him. He was curious about the fruit, so he grabbed one as well. When he asked Kira what it was, she replied, "This is a Capple. It's a mix of coral and what you land creatures call an apple." Roderick bit into it. It was surpisingly sweet, but also had a bit of tang to it. He definetely enjoyed it. They turned on the TV and watched Squid Squid: Live! as well as an iteresting clip about the upcoming Octolus Rift. "Well, I' m gonna hit the sack." Kira said, and got up after turning the television off. "Good night, Roderick!" she said, and walked into her room. Roderick threw a blanket over himself and slowly closed his eyes, the last thought running through his mind before falling asleep, This place isn't so bad.


End file.
